


#ASuperandALuthor

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Game Shows, Lena is a singer, Sam is a composer, game show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Lena and Sam joined a game show where a particular contestant caught Lena's eyes and everyone noticed that.Or Game Show AU





	#ASuperandALuthor

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a show I watch in my country. I can't get it outta my head so...
> 
> I don't own the characters or the show's concept, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Welcome, to Sing It! It’s so great to be here and have fun with our guests on every Saturday night.” Winn Schott, the host of the show, greeted everyone with his signature smile, standing on stage under the spotlight, “Let’s welcome our familiar two teams. First, Team Heroes!” He gestured to his left.

 

The music turned up, James Olsen, the lead singer and Maggie Sawyer, the drummer of the rock band ‘Capeless Heroes’ walked out in their group outfit. They smiled at the audiences and stepped to take place on Winn’s left.

 

“Now it’s Team Icons!” the host waved his right hand. Cat Grant and Max Lord, two famous talk show hosts who were powerful people in the entertainment industry. They were wearing suits in black and white, seemed intimidating and elegant while Team Heroes were more in young and playful tone.

 

“Good evening, everyone, it’s so good to be on this show,” Maggie started and turned to her bandmate, “James, how are you feeling?”

 

“Pretty good, considering our winning streak for the past four weeks,” the lead singer confidently answered, throwing the other team a smirk.

 

“Now, now, Cat, we too have our winning streak, right?” Max reminded his teammate, “how long was that?”

 

“Six weeks,” Cat shrugged, “I’m not bragging but it was a record on the show.”

 

“Keyword:  _ ‘was’ _ ,” Maggie snickered.

 

“Alright, alright guys,” Winn cut in, “let’s settle  _ after _ welcoming our guests, okay? Please go to your seats and see who is going to join us for the night.”

 

After the two teams had sat on their chair, the music began and two people walked out from two sides of the stage. The audiences clapped their hands to greet tonight’s guests: Lena Luthor and Sam Ari.

 

Lena was a famous classical singer who had woken up the young public’s notion in the classical genre with her hits But We Lie, Tender Danger, Born, Keep Me Blind,... She usually performed alone on stage, single spotlight, the band playing live behind her.

 

Sam Ari, real name Samantha Arias, was a talented composer who wrote many hits including some of Lena’s like Tender Danger, But We Lie and her latest production was Under Cold Hands, performed by Veronica Sinclair. The song was played in the background of the most famous scene of the movie Checker and was nominated for Best Song at Oscars.

 

They were both well-known and their talents were remarkable. Before Tender Danger, the paparazzi had taken a picture of Lena and Sam eating at a restaurant downtown, which sparked up a dating rumor between them. After the song was released, the rumor became more believable because the lyrics were analyzed by the fans. They even had a ship name: Lurias. Neither had confirmed or denied.

 

_ ‘Working hours and hours, my tired eyes _

_ No wonder could make me feel better _

_ Then it dawned on me, on my loneliness _

_ You were not around.’ _

 

The first verse of But We Lie was sung by Lena’s beautiful and longing voice. The audiences stayed silent to take in the sound. Lena wore a white suit today, different from her usual attire on stage. She was shorter than Sam but the heels made up for the height difference, putting her to the same eye level with the composer.

 

_ ‘Waking up to the sun, bright at my soul _

_ Lying next to a stranger, snoring soundlessly _

_ Another face appears in my mind, and I see _

_ It was you and me.’ _

 

The two joined voices when they sang the chorus.

 

_ ‘I don't need much, just your voice _

_ The way you call me in the night _

_ Our hands search for warmth _

_ Our hearts beat for love _

_ My fingers in your hair _

_ The pain that I don't care _

_ Keep me safe and keep me alive _

_ I know what I want _

_ You know what you want _

_ But we lie, lie, lie.’ _

 

It was a very sad song. They sang while looking at each other regretfully, and that was why this song was rumored that Sam had written for Lena, who rejected her feelings. The fans came up with thousands of scenarios and each had a fair amount of believers.

 

“What a beautiful song, thank you, Lena and Sam,” Winn walked up to them when the song finished, each woman stood on his side. “Have you both seen the show before?”

 

“I haven’t,” Sam admitted with a shy smile. She seemed soft and naive even though she was wearing a biker leather jacket and ripped jeans. “Lena convinced me to join the show so I guess she knows the rules.”

 

“Was that true? You told Sam to join and she listened to you?” Winn turned to ask the singer, who was giving Sam a knowing smile.

 

“I said I would win if I join the show and Sam said we should both do it and make a little bet,” Lena grinned, “who picks out more correct choices would be able to dare the other something to be done on the show.”

 

“That’s risky, Lena,” Winn commented, “Are you confident?”

 

“Absolutely,” the black-haired singer answered.

 

“I really need to win this bet,” Sam rubbed her hands together like an evil lord thinking about her scheme.

 

“So which team do you want to be in?” Winn asked the composer, “You don't know much about the show so I’m letting you choose first.”

 

“Winn, just look at her clothes,” Maggie spoke, “She should be with our team. Lena and her suit should be on Cat’s team.”

 

“Hah, now you mention it,” the host looked at everyone’s outfit, “did you two plan to dress like this before the show?”

 

“Nope,” Lena answered without giving any further information, “I believe Cat and Max would help me picking out the right choices.”

 

“So that’s settled,” Cat spoke, “Come here, Lena.”

 

The music went up again and there was only Winn on stage. “Okay, since Sam doesn't know how this show works, I’ll briefly explain it to you. Here we have seven people who will stand on these polls,” he gestured behind him, from left to right, “we'll watch a short clip introducing them and then a quick audio of them singing. We need to guess which person has a good voice and which one doesn’t. Your goal is to eliminate the bad singers and then choose the good one to duet with you in the final round. The people who are chosen to sing with guest stars would bring home five thousand dollars. Our guest stars, if both guess correctly, would bring home twenty thousand dollars each. If there is only one guest star who guesses correctly, he or she would take the whole pack of forty thousand dollars. Do you get that?”

 

Sam leaned back in her chair between James and Maggie, nodding. “Eliminate the bad singers, pick out the good one. Got it.”

 

“It sounds simple but it's actually pretty hard, Sammy,” Lena warned from between Cat and Max, “I’m on the winning team here.”

 

“They  _ were _ the winning team until last week,” James crossed his arms.

 

“Ouch,” Winn chimed in from the stage, “Cat, Max, today is your chance to shut them up.”

 

“Just you wish,” Maggie smugly responded.

  
  
  
  


__________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Let’s look at the last person, shall we? Number seven.”

 

After the introduction from the host, everyone eyed the last poll. A girl with long blond hair was standing in Supergirl suit, two hands on her hips, making the Super pose. The theme today was ‘superheroes’ so the seven singers were dressed in costumes. There were Batman, Wonder Woman, Spiderman, Captain America, Black Widow, The Flash, now it was Supergirl.

 

“Hah! I’ve been waiting for a Super to show up,” Sam cackled with joy, “You have no idea how many times Lena has heard the ‘Super Luthor’ joke.”

 

“Well, when you have my last name, people immediately think of the notorious Lex Luthor from DC comics rather than a pure coincidence,” Lena responded with an amused smile, “Let’s see if Supergirl got what it takes to bring down a Luthor.”

 

“Oh, hoho,” Cat snickered, throwing a glance at the singer, “She might be the biggest surprise the show has for you, Lena.”

 

“True,” Max agreed, checking Number Seven with narrow eyes, “It’s not a coincidence that they decide to bring Supergirl when we have Lena here. It means something.”

 

“Lena  _ does _ like blondes,” Sam sneakily added. The audiences at the studio began murmuring when a smile was seen on Number Seven’s face. “She smiles! Gotcha!”

 

“Hold up, Sam,” Maggie warned, “this show always fools the guests. They make you think there’s something special about Number Seven, but they’re luring you to a bad singer.”

 

“What? Really?” the composer innocently retorted, “How do they know I like Wonder Woman, though?”

 

“I’ve seen this happened to previous guests,” James scratched his chin thoughtfully, “the show tricks you to think everyone has a great voice.”

 

“Speculations for later, guys, now let’s watch the clip. Number Seven, she’s a personal training coach,” Winn said and pointed to the giant screen.

 

The blonde was seen to be telling someone to do several push-ups. On the left corner of the screen, the guests’ reaction was shown. The camera lingered especially at Lena, whose mouth dropped a bit when Number Seven demonstrated her climb on the glorious salmon ladder. The quick lick on her lips also wasn't missed.

 

The video ended with the blonde singing and only a short sound was heard.

 

“What do you think, Lena?” Winn asked.

 

The singer glanced at him as if she had just snapped out of a daze. “Yes? Oh, sure. I think she’s a real trainer.”

 

“Why do you think so?” the host asked again.

 

“She seems very fit, with biceps, abs, and everything. Also, the salmon ladder,” Lena’s cheeks turned pink a little, “not everyone can do that.”

 

“Well, well, well, I think Number Seven stole Lena’s heart,” James teased, grinning from ear to ear, “there’s something attractive about salmon ladders.”

 

“Attractive?” Cat raised her hand, “The word is ‘sexy’. Lena was drooling.”

 

“I was not!” the singer opposed.

 

“You totally were,” Sam rat out her friend, “look at her ears, they're so red!”

 

Lena quickly covered her ears but the camera had caught it on tape. “Stop betraying me, Sam!”

 

“But does she sing well, that’s what matters,” Maggie reminded everyone, “I think she doesn’t. The working out part was great so I think she’s an actress or a dancer or, as Lena said, a real trainer, not a good singer.”

 

“I humbly object,” Max Lord spoke, “when she sings, she seems to enjoy it.”

 

“That doesn't mean she’s good at it,” Maggie shrugged.

 

“I agree with Maggie,” Cat stated her point and received a look from her teammates, “What? She looks so good, and she sings well? There’s no way.”

 

“The short sound we got to hear earlier, it was so thin and weak,” Sam stood up, “I have heard thousands of voices like that. She can't sing.”

 

“The sound was too short, much shorter than in previous videos,” Lena got on her feet as well, “Why? Because she can sing!”

 

“Woah, defending your favorite, eh?” Sam teased with a smirk.

 

“She’s not my favorite,” Lena argued, “I simply think she’s a good singer.”

 

“We can eliminate her to get the answer,” James suggested.

 

Lena quickly dismissed the idea, “Right in the first round? No way! Sam, if you eliminate her, I’ll eliminate Wonder Woman.”

 

The said woman gasped, “You wouldn't.”

 

“I said she was a bad singer, didn't I?” the singer crossed her arms defiantly.

 

“I think it’s time for the teams to discuss and choose who to go,” Winn announced, “Each team has one minute.”

  
  
  


_________

  
  
  
  
  


“Arg, Captain America is a great singer,” Winn walked on stage after the performance from the eliminated choices had ended, “Batman isn't. Lena, you chose poorly and congratulations, Sam.”

 

“I’ll get it right next time,” Lena pouted.

 

“One for me, zero for you, Lena,” Sam stuck out her tongue.

 

“Just you wait.”

  
  
  


___________

  
  
  
  


The five contestants lip-synced to a song in the second round, giving the guest stars a better view of their performing skill and therefore choosing another bad singer to eliminate.

 

When Number Seven walked up to the stage, her eyes darted to here Lena sat.

 

“She’s interested in Lena, too,” Cat commented with mirth as the music began.

 

“Damn, look at those arms,” Sam added, “I don’t blame Lena for swooning.”

 

“Shut up, Sam,” Lena scolded but she blushed visibly.

 

After a minute, Number Seven’s lip-sync performance ended. It was a rap song.

 

“I’m not so sure about her anymore,” Max slightly shook his head, “she didn’t look this uncomfortable in the video.”

 

“Yeah, she can’t sing,” Maggie said obviously, “I told you.”

 

“I object, your Honor,” Lena gripped the hem of her suit and stood up, acting like a lawyer. The audiences laughed out loud when she even pretended to stroke invisible beard. “She seems awkward because rap isn't her kind of music. Why would the show make it so obvious that she can't sing? They’re hiding that she sings really well!. I keep my opinion on Supergirl.”

 

“Of course you do,” James giggled, “I have a feeling Supergirl’s sole purpose is to trick Lena Luthor.”

 

“A Super and A Luthor…” Cat said in a sing-song voice and Lena’s face was the same shade as a tomato.

 

“You’re all ganging up on me, great,” the singer clicked her tongue.

 

“I have an idea, Lena,” Sam snapped her fingers, “If I win our bet, you would ask Supergirl out on stage.”

 

“What?!” Lena’s eyes opened wide.

 

“Yes, do that,” Maggie excitedly hopped on her seat.

 

“That’s not good!” Winn chimed in, “We haven't asked Supergirl’s opinion on this.” He turned around at the said girl, “Supergirl, do you mind if Lena asks you out?”

 

The girl bit back a smile, throwing out a glance at the singer. She slightly shook her head.

 

“Yooo! She agrees!” Sam laughed out loud, “That's a deal then.”

 

“Excuse me, I didn't agree to this,” Lena opposed.

 

“When you lose the bet, that’s my dare, so you don't have a choice, Lee.”

 

“I’m confident in Supergirl,” Lena claimed, “When I win, you have to write me five songs for free.”

 

“Deal.”

  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  


Sam covered her face after the second round has finished, grunting in defeat. “No… Now we have a tie.”

 

Lena was doing her victory dance when her pick, Black Widow, was a bad singer while Sam’s choice, The Flash, had such beautiful voice. “You better get five free songs ready, Sammy.”

 

“This is getting more amusing than the actual result of today,” Winn laughed on stage, “Is it bad that I actually want Sam to win?”

 

“You are the host!” the singer gasped, “How can you do favoring her over me?”

 

“He’s favoring the truth, Lena,” James said with a little hint of amusement, “I can't wait to see you asking Supergirl out.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, then looked at the girl in the suit. Their eyes met and she looked away shyly, scratching her neck to cover it.

 

Of course, everything was caught on camera.

 

“It’s time to choose your duet partner, Lena and Sam, please discuss with your teammates and make up your mind,” Winn said into his mic and the light reduced, leaving three spotlights over the three last contestants: Wonder Woman, Spiderman, and Supergirl.

 

The drumroll ended and the lights were on again.

 

“Sam?” Winn asked.

 

“Okay, I  _ love _ Wonder Woman and whoever arranged this woman here clearly  _ knew _ what they were doing,” the composer smugly said, “And I would have fallen for it if it wasn't for her lip-syncing performance. I also say that Supergirl is a bad singer so I’m going with Spiderman.”

 

“And Lena? Supergirl?” Winn knowingly asked the singer.

 

Lena seemed less certain than before.

 

“If you don't choose her, I’ll do you a favor and let you out of the deal,” Sam teased.

 

“I choose Supergirl,” Lena shrugged, “I stick with my decision, not that I’m affected by your little taunt, Sammy.”

 

“Alright, that’s settled, let’s hear Wonder Woman’s voice, shall we?”

  
  
  
  
  


_________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“That was unexpected,” the host spoke, still cackling from the hilarious performance, “I didn’t think her voice was so… special.”

 

“I told you, somebody put that trap there for me,” Sam smugly declared, walking up to the stage, “just like for Lena.”

 

The singer didn’t answer, only staring at the blonde girl in the suit. She didn’t seem to regret her choice but also wasn’t too sure. Supergirl stared back at her and they had a silent stare-down.

 

Music began to play, it was one of Sam’s old songs: Broken Night. The composer gave her duet partner a smile before singing.

 

_ ‘Hey, just listen to my voice _

_ Among all of these noises _

_ There is a silent beat that is me _

_ Speaking to you across the sea’ _

 

She lowered the mic and turned to Spiderman, who was about to sing. Everyone gawked him down, waiting to know if his voice was actually good as Sam had claimed.

 

_ ‘Morning came slow and steady _

_ Like your farewell, always with me _

_ From across the sea, I hear you say _

_ Between the green fields and the cloud bays’ _

 

The applause was loud and startling. People were cheering for Sam’s excellent choice and the nice sounding duet of a song that was a hit many years ago. Sam grinned widely and pointed her mic at Lena, whose face was darkened. Five free songs were crossed off the list.

 

If Lena’s choice was correct, the score would be a tie. And if she lost, well…

 

The song went on and on, Sam and Spiderman placed their arm on each other’s shoulder and sand the chorus happily like they were friends for years.

 

“What’s your name?” Sam asked when the song finished, “I love your voice.”

 

“I’m Adam and I’m twenty-five years old,” Spiderman took off the mask, revealing a guy with blond hair and a friendly smile, “Thank you. I’m a huge fan of yours.”

 

“Aw,” Sam placed a hand on her chest, “It’s a pleasure to sing with you.”

 

They quickly left the stage and Lena took the place, waiting for Supergirl to join her under the spotlight. The clapping happened again, louder than before.

 

“This is going to be great,” Maggie said and fist-bumped with James.

 

The first notes of Tender Danger were played, the lights focused on the two people on stage and turned romantically pink. Lena glared at Winn, who only shrugged innocently. Supergirl held the mic and turned to her, grinning widely. Lena’s blush was again caught on camera.

 

She took a deep breath and brought the mic to her lips.

 

_ ‘Someday _

_ When the light is gone and the sky is crying _

_ I wish _

_ A warm hand to touch and lips to kiss _

_ Hoping _

_ My soul would find a home _

_ So I wouldn’t feel alone _

_ My heartbeat would write a song.’ _

 

Lena stared at Supergirl, whose smile never faltered and everyone could tell she was looking deep into the blonde’s eyes.

 

Pink lips opened in front of the mic.

 

_ ‘One day’ _

 

The shouting was heard when everyone realized Supergirl had a great voice, probably the best voice among the seven contestants. Lena’s mouth formed an ‘oh’ like she actually didn’t expect that, which was funny, considering she had been the only one to be so sure about her choice.

 

_ ‘Standing by the window and listen to the rain _

_ The Earth is telling me to let my eyes fly _

_ Over old wounds and over mortality _

_ Over tears and over what I always see _

_ There you are…’ _

 

Supergirl gestured Lena, offering a hand. The black-haired singer accepted the act and they held hands, standing side by side.

 

_ ‘Next to you, where I’ll stay _

_ Keeping you in my embrace _

_ From where we are to that horizon _

_ From this second to tomorrow, on and on.’ _

 

_ ‘Every beat inside my soul _

_ Is every word from a love letter _

_ Through ups and downs, highs and lows _

_ This is all for you, my tender danger.’ _

 

It was beautiful, to watch an adorable performance about love, with the expression of the singers that was even more romantic than the lyrics. Supergirl and Lena’s hands never left, even when the song was coming to an end, they kept holding hands and stared at each other.

 

Winn cleared his throat as he approached the pair, “The song is over, lovebirds.”

 

They quickly retreated their hands, stepping further away from the previous spots and let the host stood between them.

 

“Oh gosh, you two were so cute!” Cat squealed and clapped her hands, “I can’t believe I figured you out wrong, Supergirl. What’s your name?”

 

“Kara,” Supergirl said into the mic, “Kara Danvers. I’m twenty-six years old.”

 

“What? You look like nineteen!” Max Lord exclaimed in surprise. “You really got us fooled, Kara.”

 

“Except for Miss Luthor,” Kara grinned, blushing hard, “Y-you saw me through, Lena.”

 

Lena smiled, “What do you do for a living? Are you a real trainer?”

 

“Yeah,” Kara scratched her head, “You were right about everything. Rap isn’t my type of music.”

 

“Then what is your type of music?” James asked.

 

“Lena’s,” Kara answered, “I’m here for her.”

 

Everybody screamed, clapping their hands. Even the host and the teams were cheering.

 

“Oh, I’m honored,” Lena chuckled, her ears were bright red, “You saved me from losing the bet, so just ask anything, Supergirl.”

 

The blonde glanced around shyly and then said into the mic, “Would you go out with me?”

 

Sam was the first to squeal. Then the whole studio was going crazy. Lena Luthor froze on her feet, gawking at the taller girl. “W-what?”

 

“Oh my God, they don’t even see me here,” Winn laughed and left the stage, “Go on lovebirds.”

 

“What a twist!” Maggie clapped her hands, the face was red from cackling, “This is the best thing ever!”

 

Supergirl was still waiting for Lena’s answer, which might wouldn’t happen since the singer was still too shocked. She quickly added, “I-It’s fine if you don’t want to. My sister-”

 

“Okay.”

 

Lena’s sole word sent conspiracy on everyone’s face. The outburst was deafening. Needless to say, it was one of the most memorable moments of game show history.

 

On Twitter, # _ ASuperandALuthor _ was the top trending. Next to it were  _ #Lurias _ and  _ #KarLena _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below!


End file.
